


Bittybones: An Owner's Manual

by Zazibine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazibine/pseuds/Zazibine
Summary: A comprehensive guide to Bittybones of all shapes, sizes, and types.Includes instructions for proper care, dietary restrictions, characteristics, preferred home environments, and much, much more.Also contains pictures and personal stories of my experiences with various Bitty types.(Basically, I got fed up with the fact that there was no concrete information on these little guys so decided to create my own field guide. Information is taken from Fucken-Crybaby on Tumblr, general fandom information, and some of the more notable headcanons I've found. I'm including Bitties from the official Tumblr, some well-known fanmade ones, as well as one or two of my own creation. If you want recommendations for what kind of bitty is right for you, or if you just have some suggestions, talk to me in the comments below.)





	1. General Q and A

   

 

**Common Questions Out of Universe**

* * *

1) What are Bittybones?

"Bittybones" refers to the Undertale alternate universe originally created by Fucken-Crybaby on Tumblr. In this universe, all the undertale characters you know and love are miniature versions of themselves that humans take care of as pets. Their size and sentience varies from creator to creator, but typically they are between one foot and 3 inches in size, and are capable of basic logic and reasoning (if not always speech). Since the AU's creation, a wide variety of creators have taken to making use of the Bittybones by doing things like writing stories, drawing art, and creating dolls, pushes, and models of them or involving them. 

 

2) Can I make my own Bittybones or use them for something else? 

Since the original creator has allowed people to use their bittybones however they see fit, you are welcome to do as you please. However, some writers consider it to be in bad taste to abuse the Bittybones on purpose without improving their circumstances, or writing/drawing/etc them specifically to depict them being tortured as much as possible. It is, however, considered good form to credit the original creator of the AU.

 

3) How do I adopt a Bitty?

Bitties can traditionally be adopted by creating art of them, such as a drawing, plush, or story. This depiction would then be your own personal bitty. However, if you aren't a good artist in any medium, you can just pick a Bitty and decide that they are yours. (Bitties are cool like that). However, there is a hard limit of 5 on how many you may own at one time.

 

 

**Questions Regarding In-Universe Lore**

* * *

1) Where do Bittybones come from?

Bittybones are a species of monster who lived under Mount Ebott like their full-sized cousins. Their bodies are composed of mostly magic with very little physical matter, so they typically have a very low amount of HP and are prone to spontaneous bursts of wild magic. After their release from the mountain due to the actions of a human named Frisk, Bittybones have become almost like pets, as their fragile nature makes them unable to survive on their own for any long periods of time. Because of their technical classification as "pets" an entire "pet trade" has risen up around them with pedigree breeds, adoption shelters, and some of the nastier aspects as well. Bitties at the moment have no protection in a court of law, so breeding mills, fighting rings, and the occasional mad scientist have taken advantage of the gap in the legal system. However, a few more morally sound people have taken to arguing for Bitty rights, such as Monster Ambassador Frisk.

Another note of interest: while the vast majority of Bitties as tame, there are a few wild varieties known as "Feral" Bitties. These Bittybones have evolved over time to be bigger and/or more dangerous than other varieties, so as to better survive on their own without aid. And yes, when I say dangerous, I mean even to humans. These Bitties typically live in abandoned buildings, caves, in garbage dumps, and other locations where humans don't usually travel. If you here of any disappearances in areas like the ones I mentioned previously, please steer clear.

 

2)  What are Mama Cry's Adoption Centers?

These stores function as pet stores, shelters, and pet hospitals rolled into one. Here, would-be owners get into interact with all sorts of Bitties so they can figure out which one is right for them, and must fill out the necessary paperwork before adoption. They can also buy pet supplies, Bitty manuals like this one, and Mama Cry can give you medication if your Bitty is sick or injured. Mama Cry's Adoption Centers also have a strict return policy- if a purchased bitty is returned to the store more than three times, the bitty may choose to live at the center permanently.

 

3) How do Bittybones reproduce?

Reproduction is a tricky subject when it comes to Bitties. Most Bitties seem able to reproduce with one another regardless of gender and species, but if two different species reproduce together, the resulting offspring is occasionally unstable. The exact method of reproduction is unknown, but seems to follow a pattern similar to mammals. When in doubt, ask your Bitty for the details yourself, as most seem to have an instinctual knowledge about these sorts of things. 

 

 4) What do Bittybones eat?

Typically, Bitties eat tiny portions of monster food- magic compressed into the shape of food- but most can eat human food as well. The dietary restrictions and preferences of each Bitty will be listed in their respective entries.

 

5) How long do Bitties live? 

Bittybones have strong bonds with their owners and the people they care about, and these bonds can dramatically change the life expectancy of your Bitty. This is due to the nature of a Bitty's existence- since Bitties are so small and yet have such strong magic, that means that their souls are incredibly fragile and sensitive to emotional shifts. A Bitty who is too emotional may lose control of their magic for this very reason. This also means that having any sort of emotional tie to another creature can cause shifts in the soul- a Bitty who has been abused or who is experiencing extreme sadness may very easily die of grief, while a Bitty with a loving owner may live for as long as 40 years. On average though, my research puts the Bitty life expectancy at between 10 and 30 years. 

 

6) How do I prepare to bring a Bitty home?

I would recommend you treat the situation just like you would when bringing a newborn baby home. Put tape over unused electrical outlets, hide some of your breakable objects, and block off any areas you don't want hem getting into. Another way you can prepare is to install small ladders, stairs, and pulleys for your Bitties to use to get from one place to another, especially between the floor and other high locations like tables and chairs. These little guys are called Bitties for a reason, and what might seem like a few steps to you can be like miles to them.  Bittybones-sized ladders and similar objects can be bought at the nearest Mama Cry's, or if you need a cheaper option, can be made of knitted scarves or Popsicle sticks.

 

7) I want to adopt a Bittybones, but I already have a pet. Can I still adopt them?

This depends on the type of Bitty and what sort of pet. My rule of thumb is if the Bitty is more energetic or ill-tempered, they will likely be fine with meeting your other pet, while more delicate or shy Bitties likely will not. It will also depend on the type of pet you already own; birds, fish, rabbits, and mice are perfectly fine, while hamsters and rats might not be, especially if they show a tendency to chew on any and every hard object in sight. Dogs and cats are a bit tricky- as natural born hunters, their first instinct will be to try and chase your Bitty around the house. My best recommendation in that sort of situation what be to drag a string or other toy around the house. If your pet chases it, it probably won't be safe to bring home a Bitty unless you keep a very close eye on them.

 

8) What are the main types of Bitties?

Bitties typically fall into 4 categories: Sans types, Papyrus types, Gaster types, and Grillby types. Grillby types are the elemental based Bitties, while Gaster type Bitties are known for their incomplete, unstable, or non-solid forms. Papyrus and Sans types are both skeletal in nature, but where Sans types are known to have poor health and are prone to be short, Papyrus Bitties are very hardy and are unlikely to get sick.

* * *

 

 Hello ladies, gentlemen, and others, my name is Ferris and I'm your guide to all things Bittybones. I'm an assistant librarian and translator at one of the local universities around Mount Ebott, and Bitties are my chosen field of study. I own a few of my own, and have chosen to write down my personal experiences, as well as any useful information I can offer to first-time Bitty owners.  I hope you find my notes useful!

 


	2. Baby Blues

    Baby Blues, also known as "Blueberries," are some of the most energetic Bitties around. Not only can they literally run circles around you with ease, these little guys will probably do so _for fun_. Because these Bitties are so high energy, this can lead to problems for the owner, one of which being that you can't leave these Bitties alone for long periods of time without something to do. A five minute trip to the bathroom is fine, but a twenty minute trip to the grocery store can leave you with a very bored Baby Blue. And a bored Baby Blue is one that will probably end up causing trouble, be it through accident or curiosity. To solve this problem, make sure to either leave them with someone a bit more responsible, take them with you, or leave them with something to do in the meantime. Puzzles make an excellent distraction, as can coloring pages, the television, and toys. If you are really trying to tire your Bitty out, I recommend physical activity. Have them fetch things across the house for you, or encourage them to exercise in the hours before you want them to sleep. Speaking of sleep, you don't need to worry about what they get up to while you're asleep at night. Once a Baby Blue is snoozing, they are down for the count until morning and won't be causing you any extra trouble.

     Another thing you should steer clear of when it comes to Baby Blues is coffee, caffeinated tea, and large amounts of sugar. Although these Bittybones love sweets, giving them any thing to boost their energy is a _bad_ idea. You have not experienced hardship until you've had to deal with a Blueberry on a sugar high. If they do find your stash of caffeine, your only hope to wait for them to crash. A hyperactive Baby Blue won't want to fall asleep for anything and you''l just have to wait them out and keep a sharp eye on them so that they don't break anything too important.

    While energetic, Baby Blues do have several good points that can make adopting one worth it. A lot of these Bitties' energy goes into their positive outlook, boundless enthusiasm, and natural love for helping others. This instinct-like love extends to humans as well, which means that Baby Blues are typically glad to lend you their assistance, be it with something as simple as finding your keys to something as complicated as helping you cook. However, make sure that you do not take advantage of your Baby Blue. These Bitties believe that they can do anything if they put their minds to it, which leads to them ignoring their limits and working to the point of exhaustion. This, in addition to their helpful nature, means that if there is someone in need, they will very likely put that person's needs above their own- thus why you shouldn't take advantage of them.

    This attitude is, for the most part, unchangeable as well. Baby Blues are often siblings to Lil Bros, Bitties known for being protective but who also have many bad habits. Sibling pairs often have a symbiotic relationship, and Baby Blue/Lol Bro pairs are no exception. For Baby Blues, this bond comes in the form of an instinctive need to care for others, as they have usually spent a great deal of time making sure that their Lil Bro is happy and healthy. These instincts may latch onto you, which will make these little guys nag at you to wake up early, eat healthy, and avoid bad habits like smoking and staying up too late. 

    Baby Blues who have lived with a Lil Bro may also be more naive than others of this type, as most Lil Bros are protective and tend to shelter those under their care. This can lead to Baby Blues only seeing the good in peopleand being unable to recognize the bad. In most cases this isn't an issue, but it can lead to problematic mental health issues for Baby Blues if they live in an abusive situation. If a Baby Blue in such a case refuses to see reality, they can eventually end up living in denial or with [dissociative disorder](http://www.mentalhealthamerica.net/conditions/dissociation-and-dissociative-disorders) or [anosognosia](https://www.merriam-webster.com/medical/anosognosia). Thus, teaching your Bitty about stranger danger and who they should trust is a necessary step in adopting a Bitty.

    Overall, Baby Blues are adorable little balls of energy who are happy to help and must be kept out of trouble. If you plan on owning one, keep the stats below in mind. 

 **Diet:** Monster or human food, prefers healthy fare if possible, loves tacos.

 **Magic:** limited to blasters and bone attacks, no teleportation (thankfully)

  **Type:** Sans type

 **Height:** between 2 and 4 inches

 **Maintenance:** a 3 out of 5, it takes a lot of energy and patience to deal with these Bitties, you can't let them overwork themselves, leave them alone for very long, or give them energy-boosting substances

 **Danger Level:** a 2 out of 5, these little guys might be cute but they still have blasters

  **Health:** a 4 out of 5, although these Bitties are typically very healthy, they are still prone to the illnesses and fragility characteristic of Sans types

 **Pros:** energetic, caring, friendly to almost everyone, loves helping out, very cute, affectionate, curious, loves to exercise, trusting, optimistic

 **Cons:** may boss you around for the sake of your health, may overwork themselves trying to help you, prone to hyperactivity, get bored easily so don't leave them alone for long periods of time, can't always recognize a threat or see the bad in people

 

* * *

    My first proper experience with Bittybones came in the form of a hyperactive Baby Blue named Jigsaw. His owner was a co-worker of mine named Mrs. Mary, who was a sheep monster who worked in the historical section of the campus library. She came into work one day towards the beginning of my career with a tiny skeleton on her shoulder, much to my surprise. As I had never seen such a monster before, I asked it what it was, to which she replied that, " _He_ is a Bittybones, a Sans type known as a Baby Blue." She then proceeded to ask me to watch him, before dropping Jigsaw into my hands and heading off to start her shift organizing the new arrivals. In my shock, I could only nod in agreement, before gingerly placing the skeleton Bitty on my shoulder and heading back to the text I was taking notes on. 

    Jigsaw seemed content enough to ask me questions about the nature of my profession for the first five minutes, which I answered a bit absent-mindedly, before getting bored and scrambling down my arm to go wander around the shelves. Unfamiliar with Baby Blues as I was, I presumed that he knew what he was doing and wouldn't cause any trouble- an assessment I would later regret. After about twenty minutes of working, I realized that I hadn't seen Jigsaw after he had walked off, and thus decided to go find the little guy. I accomplished this is short order, as he hadn't gone far, but his energy had apparently gone to good use for he had taken the time to make quite the fortress of old texts. Charmed at the sight, I asked him what he was doing, to which he started cackling and launching bone attacks my way, screaming about how I was "invading his kingdom" and how he must "slay the cruel dragon." I was much less charmed after that.

  Several minutes later, I marched up to Mrs. Mary with her Bitty, dropped Jigsaw into her lap, and stomped off to the bathroom to go put out my still slightly singed hair.

    Gaster Blasters hurt, readers, no matter how small they be.

* * *

   

 


	3. Cherries

Cherries are anxious, teary, nervous wrecks with hearts of gold. For all their short-comings, they are loyal to a fault and often incredibly loving after their initial fears have been soothed. However, they are fragile even for a Sans type bitty, so their terror can very easily be for a good reason. It is important to keep in mind, though, that their fear can quickly morph into being both unsafe and unhealthy. Cherries are high maintenance due to their anxiousness, which means that they have a very high return and abandonment rate. It takes a patient, caring person with a lot of determination to successfully own one of these bitty-bones, and not everyone is able to handle the responsibility. 

Returning or ditching a Cherry for being “too much to handle” can make them even more anxious and mistrustful, so when a bitty is found or adopted, there is a very real chance that the cycle will repeat. Many Cherries are well aware of their short-comings and blame themselves for “failing their owners” so if returned too often, they may become depressed or develop anxiety to the degree that they start having panic attacks. It is because of this that many Bitty Adoption Centers have started implementing limits on just how often certain bitties may be adopted and returned. Bitties who have exceeded this limit become permanent residents of where-ever they were adopted from. This has led to problems in certain shelters over time, such as an over-abundance of certain types and the financial strain of having to care for bitties that have no market value, but there are currently few solutions for the long term.

Making a Cherry bitty comfortable in your home can take work. It is recommended that you keep loud noises to a minimum, as things like yelling and thunder can scare them. If you have a loud home or live in a place where loud, startling noises are common, Cherries may not be the bitty for you. However, if you are determined to get one anyway, try making making a certain spot in your house a “safe zone” for your Cherry. Fill the area with soft blankets and other comforting things, as well as create a way for them to block out the noise- soft music or thick walls can do the trick.

Another way to make your bitty comfortable is to find a way to keep them company throughout the day. Some Cherries get anxious if left alone throughout the day and there is a possibility that your bitty has abandonment issues, so either have another bitty with them to keep them company or try your best to keep them at your side.

If you do get another bitty as a companion, be careful about which one you get. Not all bitties are compatible, and bitties like Bosses, Edgies, and Grimbies may try to bully your Cherry. It also isn’t recommended to buy bitties like Meeks or Teacups if you are trying to find a bitty who can keep your Cherry company, as such bitties already have difficulty taking care of themselves and won’t be of much help in caring for someone else.

If your Cherry is prone to panic attacks, try to find out what triggers them. Once you know that, either keep them away from it, help them to deal with their attacks, or find a reliable way to comfort them. When comforting a Cherry, be wary about how much you touch them. Some Cherries feel trapped when given too much physical contact, and being held too tightly can make them feel squished. Another side effect of these bitties’ anxiety is that on occasion you may come across a bitty with a stutter, so be patient with them if that is the case. As previously-mentioned, Cherries are known for crying- a lot. Bitty tears come in a variety of colors depending on the type, so seeing a Cherry with red-streaked cheeks isn’t uncommon- it isn’t blood so don’t worry about that. These red tears do stain, however, so keep your crying Cherries away from white fabric.

Some  positive aspects of Cherries are that they are incredibly loyal to owners who have proven themselves, and that they will adore them forevermore. As mentioned, these Bitties are well aware of their short comings, so they know how much love it takes for people to successfully take care of them. The nice thing is that these Bitties will then return this love twofold, becoming a devoted and incredibly caring part if your family. (They're also pretty cute.)

On a final note, Cherries can be difficult to take care of. it will take time for you to adjust to having such a fragile creature in your life, just as it may take a while for your Cherry to adjust to you. Be patient, however, and these bitties will love you for life. Finding someone who puts up with them can be hard, so once a Cherry knows that you won’t abandon them, they shall do their best to stay by your side and shower you with love. This can lead to them becoming clingy, but it is undoubted that they shall love you no matter what. With enough time, effort, love, and patience, Cherries can be an incredibly worthwhile bitty to have.

* * *

 

 **Diet:** Monster or human food, likes mustard

  **Type:** Sans type

 **Height:** between 1.5 and 3 inches

 **Maintenance:** a 5 out of 5, it takes a lot of patience and determination to make these Bitties feel safe, and panic attacks, depression, and anxiety means that it isn't safe to leave them alone

 **Danger Level:** a 3 out of 5, these little guys have blasters, and when panicky they lose control over their magic and fire them without any regard to what they are pointed at

  **Health:** a 2 out of 5, these Bitties get sick incredibly easily, are prone to anxiety and depression, and can hurt themselves with uncontrolled magic and teleportation when in a panicked state

 **Cons:**  may have depression, anxiety, or panic attacks, can't be left alone, their tears stain fabric, get sick easily, emotionally and physically sensitive, prone to low self-esteem, terrified of abandonment, don't like loud noises or being squished, issues arise if they are returned too often, cries a lot, some have a stutter

 **Pros:** loyal so long as they are treated well, sensitive, clingy, affectionate, loves their owner is a great deal, cute, devoted

 **Magic:** blasters, bone attacks, and teleportation

* * *

 

    Unfortunately for me, my second experience with Bitties was not much better than my first. I was midway through my shift in the library when a young man in a tan trench coat walked up to me and asked me what I was reading. I turned to him, preparing to answer, when I caught sight of a small skeleton halfway tucked into the collar of his coat.

   My mind immediately flashed back to my encounter with the Baby Blue Jigsaw, and I asked him if it was possible if he could leave the Bitty at the front desk. My reasoning was that, since Jigsaw had been so prone to mischief, it might be best if the skeleton was left in a place where such trouble couldn't happen again. Much to my horror, however, this backfired spectacularly as the new Bitty begin to cry. Immediately his owner reached up to comfort the tiny skeleton, all while glaring at me for my accidental slight. 

   Backpedaling frantically, I apologized over and over before explaining my lack of experience with Bittybones. I then asked if the man could possibly explain to me what I did wrong, which he begrudgingly did. As it turned out, the Bitty was a recently adopted Cherry named Harvey, and been abandoned by his previous owner. By bringing up leaving the Bitty alone at the front desk, I had unwittingly triggered a meltdown for the poor little guy. 

    Feeling like a bit of a jerk, I apologized once more before grabbing my book and making a hasty retreat, thus concluding my second encounter. The whole being a jerk thing was compounded upon when my supervisor chewed me out for leaving in the middle of my shift. Apparently, in my eagerness to leave the awkward situation, I had forgotten that I still had another two hours of research to complete.

(As one can imagine, I was not particularly pleased about being reminded of it by my colleagues. Repeatedly. At great length.)


End file.
